Sandy Fox
Danielle Marie Lang ---- Sandra Marie Fox (born July 13, 1963) is a voice actress who only provides the voice for Betty Boop in commercials. Sandy started her career as a Betty Boop impersonator for Universal Studios Hollywood, and was later asked to lend her voice to the character. According to King Features, they always have more than one person doing the role for Betty, just in case the other is unavailable. The official voice of Betty Boop today is Cindy Robinson. Quotes *Sandy Fox: "In 1991, there was a job position in Hollywood at Universal Studios for Betty Boop, it was a character for the park, and to go on tour." Gallery Sandy Fox Sandrella Fox Lex Lang Sandra Marie Danielle Betty Boop early 90s Anime Voice Actress Universal Studios Impersonator.jpg Betty Boop SCRAPPED FILM WITH DIRECTOR.png Trivia *She is also known as Marie Danielle. *Fox would take credit as being the voice of Betty for years. Although this is not true. Melissa Fahn was the official voice of Betty Boop for years up until she retired, among numerous other uncredited actresses. Fox started out as an impersonator and only voiced Betty once for the Universal Studios store and maybe a little gig here and there. Fox's main claim to fame as Betty came when she was asked to voice Betty Boop for Lancôme Paris Star Eyes. Prior to that Cindy Robinson was only known as the official voice of Betty Boop. Fox took credit for a minor role that she did as Betty and has since voiced Betty on and off throughout the following years. *As Betty Boop, Fox does not like sharing credit. So if someone else is also doing the role, she will only credit herself as the official voice of Betty, leaving out the fact that King Features always have more than one actor or actress voicing their characters. *In her interviews she will only credit Helen Kane as the original voice of Betty Boop and sometimes Annette Hanshaw and cite other "Boop" singers but not by name. This is actually a lie, as Helen Kane never voiced Betty Boop and did not generally like the character. Helen Kane actually found Betty Boop to be most repugnant. So Fox citing Kane, is quite disrespectful to Betty Boop, a character she sometimes voices. As Kane and Betty Boop were not one and the same, Mae Questel and Betty Boop however were one and the same as Questel voiced Betty Boop. *Fox got upset in a deleted interview when someone asked her about black girls liking Betty Boop. It was learned that this has more to do with Fox's disdain for Baby Esther Jones being the predecessor of Helen Kane's "Boop-Boop-a-Doop" in alternative scat form. It later came out that Sandy Fox was a member of a Helen Kane fan group that attempted to eradicate Esther Jones from history, by spreading a fabrication that Jones had died in 1934. *A 2012 news article stated that Fox's helium squeak vocal impersonation is no match for Mae Questel's original "Boop-Oop-a-Doop." This has also been backed up by numerous critics, which is true because she sounds nothing like Questel. *There have been a lot of complaints about Fox voicing Betty Boop. Most criticism is that she over-exaggerates when recording her lines and is generally annoying, which sadly gives Betty a bad reputation as she is not making an appeal to the demographic who follow her, the portrayal is a great deal to the character, as if people do not like what they hear, they will not like the character. It is often noted that Cindy Robinson, who officially voices Betty Boop today is the best choice to voice Betty, as Robinson is said to be a five star voice-over artist, with a more powerful vocal range than Fox. See Also *Cindy Robinson ---- Category:People Category:Universal Studios Category:Betty Boop Impersonator Category:Betty Boop Impersonators